Most of the world's polyolefins, such as polyethylene, polypropylene, and co-polymers thereof, are derived from crude oil. It would be desirable to provide a source of polyolefins from biomass, particularly if the polyolefins can be obtained at a cost approximating that of conventional polyolefin synthesis. The present invention provides such a source of polyolefins, as well as the olefinic starting materials.